


Dad, Pops?

by Bdoing



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoing/pseuds/Bdoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter really just needs to tell it to them straight.</p><p>(Superhusbands - Tony and Steve adopted Peter when he was a baby.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad, Pops?

“Dad?”  
Steve put down the dish he was washing and peered around the corner to look down the hallway where Peter was standing, biting his lip. “Yeah, hon?”  
“Can you and Pops come into the living room for a minute? I, uh, I wanna talk to you about something.”  
Steve smiled. “Of course, I’ll go wake him up.”  
Tony was, of course, napping on the couch in his lab. Steve grabbed his arm and pulled, catching Tony’s head before it could hit the ground.  
“Jesus, Steve.” Tony blinked the sleep from his eyes; he’d never been one to wake up immediately. Didn’t have that soldier’s instinct.  
“Come on, Peter wants to talk to us about something.”   
Tony cocked his head, raising his eyebrow. “Pete wants to talk? Or he wants to Talk?”  
“I have no idea. C’mon.” Steve pulled Tony to his feet, giving him a quick peck on the lips and then turning on his heel to walk out the door.  
Peter was already sitting on one of the chairs in the living room when they arrived. Steve sat down on a couch facing the chair, and Tony draped himself over his husband. Steve just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“So what’s up, tiger?” Tony asked. He had a huge grin, but his eyes showed how seriously he was prepared to take this conversation - asking your parents to sit down so you can talk isn’t exactly an everyday occurrence.  
Peter looked at them, biting his lip and a tear in his eye.  
“Dad, Pops... I’m straight.”  
There was a moment of silence, where none of the three of them moved. Peter looked back and forth between them, not sure if the lack of instant reaction was a good or a bad thing.  
Steve and Tony locked eyes, and both burst out laughing, and Peter froze, instantly tense. He’d almost never seen both his fathers laugh so much at the same joke - they seemed to have such different senses of humour. And being straight wasn’t a joke...  
After a moment, Steve caught the look of horror in Peter’s eyes and elbowed Tony in the ribs to get him to stop.  
“Oh, Jesus, Pete. I just... I never thought we’d have this version of this discussion!”  
“What do you mean?” Peter bit his lip.  
“Son, it’s perfectly okay that you’re straight. Don’t worry, we love you just the same,” Steve said. He disentangled himself from Tony, who had mysteriously ended up with his hand on Steve’s lower back and inching its way down, and sat on the arm of Peter’s chair, pulling him into a side-hug.  
“I was just worried you guys would want me to be like you...” Peter’s voice was thin, and he swallowed audibly once he’d finished.  
“We do,” Tony said, sitting up straight. The grin was gone, and he was looking at Peter intensely. “We want you to be a good person, we want you to use what you can do to help others, and we want you to be happy. Who you love has nothing to do with that.”


End file.
